Only One
by degrassiderikdrake1075844
Summary: ok this starts before Sheldon’s song, it’s pretty much how, why, and who the song was written about, in later chapters though it will go back to the present, it will be a shisty, semily and a dasey Sheldon and Kristy, Sam and Emily, and Derek and Casey
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok this starts before Sheldon's song, it's pretty much how, why, and who the song was written about, in later chapters though it will go back to the present, it will be a shisty, semily and a dasey (Sheldon and Kristy, Sam and Emily, and Derek and Casey, oh and you'll find out who Kristy is in this chapter! Please enjoy!) Oh and if you go to my page you will find a video, that was pretty much my inspiration, thanks jmb917!

**ONLY ONE: Chapter 1**

It was 2:50, class was about to end, he looked across the classroom at a girl, to him she was beautiful, she was a little on the short side, she had long brown hair, and she hated him because he was a dork, yet he was in love with her. Her name? Kristy.

It was 2:51 and Kristy was lost in space not really paying any attention to the last few minutes in class. She thinking about her boyfriend, then she thought about the bruises he had left on her, and wondered why she couldn't get herself to break up with him. She wanted to cry so badly. All the sudden she heard her name. She came back to earth, "Kristy what is the answer?" Miss Northfire asked.

"Eight?" Kristy guessed?

"Well… yeah that's actually correct" Miss Northfire answered confused.

Kristy smiled and settled in the back of her seat, and then the bell rang to go home. It was now three o'clock. Sheldon decided she was going to talk to her.

He followed her out. He then started to call her name "hey Kristy," he said catching up to her. She turned around "Kristy hey… well… I wanted to um say… um" Kristy rolled her eyes.

"Sheldon just get away from me I 'm not in the mood," she said walking off. He started walking home with even less self-confidence then he already had. He should have been used to this; it was usually how it went. When he finally got home, he went straight to his room, he was used to his parents not being home, or not being at the mansion, they were never home, they were always working and his 3 siblings had all moved out of the house already, so pretty much he lived in the big empty mansion all by himself. The way he vented out his problems, was with a talent no one knew he had. His parents had sent him to anything he asked for, and he had asked for piano lessons and voice lessons since he was 3. Now music was the way he vented out his problems. He went to work on a new song, by the end of the night he was done.

The next day he got ready to school, when he entered the school building there he saw it, he was going to enter the school talent show, he smiled he knew what he was going to do, he was going to enter his new song, except simmer it down a little, because there were some things he just couldn't admit yet, but he was going to play that song, and 1. Show the world he actually had a talent and 2. He was in love with someone who didn't love him; maybe she would even catch on to what the song was about.

A/N: ok, sorry it's so short I'll try to make the next chapter longer! But if you watch the video, Kristy is the name I gave the girl that the video tribute was about, if you can't watch the video, then just use your imagination, something I love! Ok so the next chapter will be the after the talent show, because the rest was already explained in that episode, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah and don't forget, there will be Dasey in later chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It will start with some Shisty though!

Enjoy! (Oh yeah Kristy's boyfriend's name is Brad!)

Disclaimer: ok I realize I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter, if I owned life with Derek would I be that forgetful? No. So there's your answer, I sadly, do not own Life with Derek! There, you happy? I'm not.

**Only One: Chapter 2**

It was the day after the talent show, Sheldon was actually getting noticed, he saw a booth when he had walked in the door, they had asked if they could sell his sheet music, and he had said yes. He was happy to actually be noticed for something other then being a big dork.

Kristy walked into school when she saw the sheet music she knew wanted a copy she had really liked the song, she had really seen a different side of Sheldon, it almost made her feel like the song was about her she wanted to look at the sheet music, see if she could getting any clues of her theories. The bad thing was her boyfriend had caught on to the theory too, and thought she liked him by the way she looked at Sheldon her psycho boyfriend, well read it for yourself let's go back to last night right after the talent show, in the middle of the night starting in his car.

_Brad is driving Kristy home. So far the ride is in silence when Brad finally cuts the silence. "Look Kristy, what was that look you gave Sheldon, about? If I didn't know any better I would say you liked him."_

_Kristy was surprised by the question, she had never even really thought about until he asked "No way… Never" _

_Brad stopped the car "you know you could have at least been truthful, don't lie to me"_

_Kristy was now confused "But I'm not lying." She protested._

_Brad was now getting angry "get out of the car!" he yelled Kristy hurried out of the car, she saw that they were in an empty part of the forest, she followed Brad deeper into the woods so no one could see him, she knew if she didn't he probably would be harder on her then if she just followed him. _

_When they got in a place Brad was comfortable, he came up to Kristy, the first he did was slap her, then he started yelling hard, he soon just pushed her down after her beating and hurt her some more, she was so weak she fainted, when she woke up Brad was gone and she didn't know where she was. After a while she found out she wasn't too far from her house._

_When she got there, her mom was passed out on the couch, Kristy sighed before taking the bottles of beer and vodka away from her mom and throwing them away, she promised herself never to drink seeing how big of a problem it was for her mom. She thought maybe when she was 21 some wine, but never what her mom drank it had destroyed her mom's life and her life as well._

_After she was done with that she went in the bathroom and looked at her self. Blood was everywhere, she tried hide it the best she could except on her which was a humongous gape, she would just wear pants tomorrow to hide that, she knew she needed to break up with Brad but she didn't know how to. She started break down and cry. She finally just to decided to get out her Diary she looked back to when she had been so happy and thought everything was ok._

_After a while she went to bed. She knew what she needed to do she just didn't know how or when, she didn't want to get beat anymore. The thing she was afraid of the most was him not taking no for an answer and just beating her even more. _

_When she woke up she made sure that no one could see any bruises, she saw that she had a bruise on her eye, she was glad they were allowed the students to wear sunglasses, since it had became a fashion of some students. It had become a way of staying in secret to her._

_When she was finally ready to go to school, she looked back before leaving out of the door and saw her mom in the same position, passed out on the couch; Kristy rolled her eyes, as she opened the door to leave…_

And that's what happened 'till she came to school. She held her sheet music that she had bought and started walking to homeroom when the first bell rang. On her way Sheldon saw her and must have been distracted. He had bumped into her and her sunglasses fell off she tried to cover her face as Sheldon picked up her sunglasses. He looked at her before giving her the sunglasses.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Sheldon asked.

She didn't want to get mad at him. She just grabbed the glasses from his hand. When she was about to put them up Sheldon had to stop her, he had to see if his suspicions were true.

He was stronger then she thought. She wondered how he got so strong. "Please let me see your eyes." The tardy had rung and now everyone but those two was in class. She finally showed him her eyes very reluctantly.

He looked, he was correct, her eyes were badly bruised. "What happened?" He asked tenderly. He had seen this before with his only sister, she was beaten by her boyfriend. He remembered be close to her, seeing her eyes and then her telling him what happened and promised not to tell, since he was only 8 he listened to her every word, he didn't tell, he never said a word, a month later, his sister, Hannah, was dead. He sometimes blamed it all on himself, maybe if he had told someone her boyfriend, Justin wouldn't have gotten out of hand and beaten her to death.

"Nothing, I just fell down the stairs." Kristy lied; glad he'd never been to her one-story house. If he had he would know there were no stairs.

"Oh don't give me that lie!" Sheldon said. That was the same lie his sister had always given to everyone but her. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

At this time Brad had came out of class to go to the restroom, when he saw what was going on he had been just standing there. He finally came out and spoke, "her mom did this to her I've trying to get her to move with me or do something. She just won't.

Sheldon looked at Brad then at Kristy. "Is this true?" He asked Kristy.

She didn't want to say yes but she didn't want to get even more beaten by Justin. Her mom had never even touched her; all she did was get drunk all night.

"…y…yes" She said hesitantly. Brad smiled a little bit happy with her.

"You really do need to do something, you need to tell an adult… can't you tell your dad?" Sheldon asked.

"that's a long story" she said coldly, she then ran off and Sheldon FINALLY went to class. Of course he had detention after school though. When Kristy finally stopped crying she went to class too. She also had detention.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

A/N: ok Dasey WILL be in the next chapter. But right now what will happen in detention, will she ever tell Sheldon or anyone that it was Brad? You have to check back and see hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok this chapter is a total Dasey; actually Sheldon Kristy won't really be in this chapter.

Casey was trying to pay attention in class, yet it was hard she stop thinking about what had happened last night, right after the talent show and after their family had done that VERY embarrassing little moment, trying to be a cool rock band. This is what happened:

_They ran up the stairs trying to get away. Somehow they had started making it a contest on who could get up there faster, Derek won, yet Casey had followed him in there like .3 seconds later they both fell back on the bed laughing. "Can you believe how embarrassing that was?" Casey asked._

"_Yeah! And we were about to let Sam and Emily spend the night tonight what if they had done that in front of them!" Derek exclaimed._

"_Aw would poor little Derry's reputation would get ruined!" Casey teased._

"_It would be ruined if you called me Derry in front of anyone!" Derek joked back._

"_Aw that would a good idea thanks" Casey said jokingly leaving to go to her room. _

"_Oh no you don't" Derek said, pushing on the bed, he started tickling her._

"_S…t….o…p" Casey said between laughs._

"_Take it back me Derek is the coolest guy in the whole world and is too cool for the name Derry" Derek joked_

"_But you know I'm not a good liar **Derry **or do you want me to call you **Dereka."**_

_Derek stopped tickling and pretended that he was being stabbed "ouch he said."_

"_Ha!" she said "I got you stop"_

_They were still face to face, they were both laughing, both of them started to lean in, when Casey realized what was going on. She quickly dodged the kiss then came up with some lame excuse. "Um I'm sorry, I've got to…. Go study for that test in Math on Monday" Casey said jumping up fast and running out of his room, and into her room._

And that's what happened. She didn't understand why Derek had been so nice to her last night they had actually gotten along, then they had almost kissed… She the realized something….

The door then opened Sheldon was standing there, "Sorry Mr. Camry, I had something to do!"

"No excuses" Mr. Camry told her, "Detention after school in the library"

"Yes sir" Sheldonsaid taking a seat.

Casey then realized she needed to pay attention to class.

"And a proper essay is written…." Mr. Camry said continuing the lecture.

Derek was in another class, across the hall it was Mrs. Campbell's history class.

He was also thinking about what happened last night. Yet he had already been thinking about it for so long he was now thinking about what had happened after Casey had left…

_He sat on his bed, he couldn't believe what he had almost done, he remembered realizing he had feelings for her when he first heard her voice, then he realized that he liked that she had a backbone, and wouldn't just do anything. Since then he had called Edwin in._

"_What?" Edwin asked when he finally got in there, sitting down on the bed. _

"_Well, Ed, I think I like this girl… a lot… and I've never actually felt like this before, and I need you to first give me some money, then I'll go out and buy soe stuff and you've got to give it to this girl."_

"_Oh… so you want me to deliver stuff to Casey?" _

_Derek was confused he had never said her name. "what! How did you… I mean it's not Casey!"_

"_Wow I'm surprised, Derek, usually you're the king and master of all lies, but today… you lack in the lying department."_

_Derek finally gave "Ok so you're right, how did you know?"_

"_It's easy, Lizzie and I like observing and studying teens, known more as you and Casey, we looked at the results, and how you never wanted her to date anyone, and a few other key points like how you always helped her, even if you were the one who started the rumor, you always stopped it too. We figured out about a month or two ago."_

"_But… I only figured out last week, when I found out she could sing, when I found out she had a voice of an angel."_

"_Yeah, well you might have just realized it but we can tell you've like her for a while" Lizzie said, she had been passing by and had realized what they were talking about, she came in closing the door to make sure Casey couldn't listen in._

"_Ok so Edwin, you get me the money, I'll get a job to pay you back, then Lizzie you go with me, you know what she likes."_

"_Deal" both Lizzie and Edwin said at the same time._

And that's what happened Lizzie had helped him a little by telling him that she wanted like a…

That's when Kristy came in the room. "Sorry I'm late, I had to do something."

"Well that something caused you detention, today in the library, now sit down and take notes, and there will be a test tomorrow."

"Ok" she said sitting down.

A test? He had to pay attention; he couldn't afford to fail again.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

A/N: ok, so that's a Dasey chapter! crowd cheers so next chapter will be probably be a Shisty, maybe both haven't decided yet, see I connected all the characters into it, like ow Kristy and Sheldon went in their classes after what had happened. Hope you liked it!


	4. important AN must read!

A/N: Hey, sorry I needed to tell you I changed some of chapter 2 because I thought of something, don't worry I won't usually do this, probably never again, but this was a very good idea I had so read chapter 2 again before reading chapter 4, thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why do you have to ruin my dream, fine I don't own it. Urgh!

It was now after school. Sheldon and Kristy were both walking to Detention. Both of them got in at pretty much the same time and before the teacher who was over it today had come. When he saw Kristy he tried to apologize, "Kristy I'm sorry I didn't know."

"Look, its fine, it's just you don't know anything about me so don't go around acting like you do." Kristy shot at him.

That's when the teacher walked in, "No talking" the teacher told them. Class went on them just doing their homework and thinking, and then she remembered, she forgot to tell Brad that she had detention. He would be really mad. She was afraid to see him, she thought about it the rest of the detention time. When they were allowed to go she didn't even realize it for like 10 minutes, then she looked up and saw that both Sheldon and the teacher were gone. She sighed and started on her way out here she saw Brad there "look… I'm sorry for not telling you but…"

Brad surprisingly acted nice about and said "It's ok baby I understand," he then kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled "Thanks for being understanding" she said.

"No problem honey" he said taking her to the car.

Once they had gotten down the rode Kristy spoke again, "Really I meant what I said up there thanks for being so understanding" She smiled again.

For some reason that brought laughter on to Brad "you thought that was for you? Oh please, did you not see Sheldon looking over the peak way, it almost made me think you told it was me, you didn't, did you?'

Kristy was surprised; he had almost thought he was actually being nice. He stopped by the same place he had yesterday and started to walk back and started yell and hit her.

"STOP!" she screamed, she just kept on screaming, hoping someone would hear them.

LWDLWDLWDLWDWLWDLWDWDLWDLWDLLWDLWDLWDLWDLWDLWD

When School let out for Derek he drove to Edwin and Lizzie's school and picked them up, they went to get Casey's present. After that he took them back home and saw Casey on the couch doing her homework, "hey it's Friday, you can take a break from homework, come with me, I have a surprise for you." Derek said.

"Derek, I'm not in a mood for any pranks" she said

"What if I promise it's not a prank?" Derek questioned.

"Fine I'll come but if it's any stupid prank, I will tell the whole school that you…" Casey said getting up.

"It's not" Derek said afraid of Casey saying that he still slept with a tigger stuffed animal.

They both kind of laughed as Casey followed Derek to the car. They finally go to a location in the woods. Derek went and opened the door and when she got out of the car, he went behind her and put a blindfold on her. He then took her hand, "ok follow me." He said leading her to the destination, when they got there he went and took the blindfold off of her, that's where she saw a total picnic ready for them, he had told Sam to make this for them, he had given him a menu of all her favorite foods he had actually given him the fifty dollars he had actually saved up. She gasped in surprise.

That's when they heard someone scream "STOP!" they were alarmed, they then heard screaming some more, Derek and Casey followed the noise, they then found what was going on, they hid behind a tree, "stay here," he told Casey. "Be careful" she whispered before watching him go closer, he knew Kristy very well, actually to tell you the truth he knew her really well, and no not as a girlfriend.

He knew Brad, he was in his group, he was really good friends with him, actually, or had been, until right now. He went fast he just went up to him, got his attention, when Brad saw him, Derek used all his power, and punched him so hard it knocked it out cold, Kristy had been cold out for about five minutes before this, he leaned down and looked at her, he motioned Casey over. Casey hesitantly walked over. She gasped, there Kristy laid with blood every where, her sunglasses had fallen , her pants were pulled up to show the bruises on her legs. Derek got out his cell pone, he called 911, "Hello yes, um there's a girl lying on the woods," he kept talking to them giving all the information the medic asked. After about 10 minutes the ambulance was there. They put Kristy in there and then Casey and Derek, decided to follow behind them, with some help, they put Brad in the backseat of the car. When they arrived there they rushed in. "Um we're here to see Kristy, Kristy Miller"

"Are you related to her? If you aren't, you can't go in!"

"Yes, she's my sister." Derek said fast.

"Ok go in" the nurse said.

LWDLWDLWDLWDLWLDLWLDLWLDLWDLWDLWLDLWLDLWLDLWLWD

A/N: ha I guess you weren't expecting that were you? Hope you liked it, sorry I didn't write more sooner, I was really sick.


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: You caught me I own the show no autographs! Not for me, Mike, Ashley, Jordan, Daniel, or Ariel. Oops am I leaving someone out? Oh I guess that's because it's only a dream and I don't really own it! Man who woke me up from this perfect dream? Grrrr!

When they got in they had to wait in the waiting room, Casey whispered, to him "good cover-up, saying she was your sister, how'd you come up with that so fast?" she asked.

"I didn't, she is, my mom kept her, she said she wanted to raise at least one person, and she chose the oldest girl. I haven't seen my mom since dad divorced her, when I was 12, she had become a drunk, when we started Kristy lived with us too. After a while mom said she had gone to therapy for a year and was better now, she got custody of Kristy and made her change her last name to Miller, her maiden name. For a year Kristy and I kept in touch, she would tell me how mom was doing, then she just stopped talking to me fully. That was the week before I turned 14. Now I'm 16 and I'm going to call mom and she's going to see that this happened, and… I don't know what to do I should have taken better care of her" he almost started to sob, she's only a year younger then me, but I'm still her big brother I should have never let this happen in the first place.

Casey was astonished she was not expecting this, not at all. She had been expecting him to say "well I am the king of lies bow down to me," yet instead, he had opened up to her. He used the pay phone, because his phone wouldn't work and he didn't want to go outside, because he didn't want to be too far from Kristy.

He first called his mom, she didn't answer, and he tried four more times, before calling his dad. After a while, Nora picked up, "hello?" she answered.

Derek didn't know what to say. "Um hey Nora, it's Derek."

"Yeah finally your calling you know your not supposed to be out after 6:30 if we don't know where you are!" Nora said getting angry. Derek looked at his watched, it was 6:50, wow the time had gone fast, they had arrived at the woods at 5:10, and he hadn't known so much time had gone by.

"Look I'm sorry but…" Derek said, getting interrupted. "hey do you know where Casey is?" Nora asked.

"Yeah… she's with me we're at the hospital" Derek said.

That changed Nora's mood from angry to worry. "Are you guys ok? What's wrong?" Nora said, worried.

"Um can you put George on the phone?" He asked rationally.

"Why can't you tell me? if Casey's hurt I need to know!" Nora said still worried.

"She's fine you don't know the person whose hurt Dad does, please give him the phone." Derek said, getting impatient.

"Fine GEORGE, DEREK WANTS YOU" she says yelling at him to come over.

"Derek what is it" George said taking the phone.

"Um we're at the hospital Kristy's hurt." George didn't even say anything more to Derek. "Everyone in the car now!" George yelled. "We'll be there in a minute" he said talking to Derek. He then hung up the phone. Derek then decided to try to call his mom again yet e still didn't answer.

He then went to sit by Casey. "They're on their way" he said. As he sat down, the doctor came up, "is the family of Kristy Miller here?"

Derek and Casey stood up "I'm her brother," Derek said.

"And I'm her step-sister" Casey said.

"Well the damage went to her brain, and she's in a coma" Casey and Derek looked at each other.

"Will she wake up?" They both asked at the same time.

"She will probably wake up but when she does she might have some problems remembering some things and she have lost her motor skills, we won't know that until she wakes up, she had some really bad bruises in many places we have to stitch her left leg and right arm. I'll tell the rest when an adult comes. As he said that, George, Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti came rushing in. They went over to Casey and Derek "is she ok?" George asked to the doctor. The doctor told him the same thing he told Derek and then a little more too.

When the doctor left, everyone sat down. "Ok you said you would tell who she was once we got here now who is she, and why when you were asked your relation with her did you say you were her dad?"

Lizzie looked up, "Yeah I want to know who she is too" Both Edwin and Marti agreed.

"Well Edwin and Derek probably remember her better Marti does, she was only four. Her name is, Kristy, she's my daughter"

"You mean Kristy as in our sister?' Edwin asked. 

"I have a sister? I remember her a little bit," 7 year old Marti stated.

Nora and Lizzie were in shock. Casey smiled, "I know, I was just as surprised as you!"

Nora then asked the question neither of them wanted to answer, "what were you doing when you found her?"

Derek and Casey looked at each other signaling the other to help them.

**A/N: oops! What are they going to say? The truth or a lie? Was anyone as surprised as I was that Kristy was a Venturi? Yes, I just said I was surprised when the thought came to me I was like whoa that's awesome! Oh yeah and I want some reviews now! PLEASE?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ok, if I was the owner of this would I be writing just a fanfic, I ask you? No, this would happen in the show, and since it hasn't I don't own Life with Derek! Sadly:(**

At this point, Derek liked being the king of lies, yet he didn't know how, exactly to make up a story, there was no way, if he said they were just passing in a car he would have to make-up where they were going. Casey finally just told them.

"I can't this anymore! I'm in love with Derek! He had made a picnic, in the woods, the same woods as, Kristy was getting beat up in. "

"Yes that's right! And I never got to give you, your present." He took out a box; he then handed it to Casey, she opened it, in it was a ring. It wasn't just any ring, and no, it was not an engagement ring. See, her dad had gotten a ring just like this for her 6th birthday, but when she was 12 she had taken it off for just a minute. She had left it at school. When she came back the next day it was gone. The importance of it was, after the diner with her dad, three months ago, she found out, when he was getting in his plane to Hollywood for a VERY important client, Ashley Tisdale. He died in a plane crash on the way there. The day she found out, she remembered going to Derek. She had told him about what had happened. He had for once, actually comforted her , then two weeks later he had gone back to normal and was tormenting, her that is until this thing came up with her singing he tried to be mean but he was now just acting about being mean, he thought back about everything about her, and he had realized he loved her. "I found it at a pawn shop today, it was weird, I mean I knew it was it from how described, but I didn't know if should get for you then I turned around, and on it was written 'To my love Casey, I will always be there for you' that's how I knew it was yours. I wasn't even looking for it but I love you and Edwin's making pay double on this, and for the first time ever, I actually am ok with paying and I'm going to get a job, Casey is rubbing off one me."

Nora and George actually smiled as Marti put her hands to her face and said "FINALLY!"

Nora smiled again "We've actually been waiting for this to happen, of course at the beginning we didn't think about it, but then we actually saw you hug Casey when her dad died, and then after that we could see a passion in your fighting."

"We'll be fine with this other then of course; there will be ground rules…." George said.

Then Casey butted in, "You don't have to worry about me, I vowed that wouldn't until I was married."

"It's not you we're worried about" Nora said, looking towards Derek.

"Hey, I respect Casey's wishes" Derek said. He then kissed her in front of every one. They started cheering until they remembered why they were here, "Oh yeah Kristy!" They all said at the same time.

First Casey and Derek went to go see her. For a second they just stood there. Then Derek just started crying, Casey comforting him, he had about enough after seeing all her cuts and bruises, from his supposed "friend". He hated him now. He just sat there crying and Casey just sat there trying to comfort him as they hugged each other.

A/N: I know the episodes are mixed, but they're mixed the way I like them! Hope you like it I know it's short but the next one will be allot longer.


End file.
